When Opposites Attract
by TheLadyLala
Summary: In Which Rei reflects upon the nature if his and Nagisa's relationship.


Light and dark. Push and pull. Hot and cold. Left brain and right brain. Ying and Yang. Rei had always wondered how two completely different people like him and Nagisa could go together in such harmony. Nagisa was outgoing and flirtatious. Rei preferred to keep to himself. Nagisa did things spontaneously, without a thought. Rei always planned everything, calculating, thinking out all the possibilities through.

How did he even end up falling for that boy in the first place? Maybe it was the way Nagisa always seemed so bright and cheery to the point where it almost became annoying. Or maybe it was the way he had pursued Rei to join the swim team, constantly complimenting him and striking up conversations, even getting off the train and jogging the last stretch to school with him. Maybe it was the way he smiled at him, his big pink eyes shining with a sort of happiness and adoration, a smile that could light up the whole room and send those proverbial butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

He still remembered the day they even got together. It had been during swim practice late one afternoon. He and Nagisa had opted to stay behind at swim practice even after Makoto and Haruka had left. Nagisa had stated something about wanting to teach Rei some new float techniques, which seemed kind of ridiculous since Rei had mastered the butterfly stroke before their first competition, but Nagisa had insisted on trying to help Rei improve, and besides who was Rei to pass up a chance to spend time with Nagisa? So there they were, peacefully floating on their backs in the pool in a sort of comfortable silence. Rei still remembered how suddenly Nagisa had broken it.

"Hey, Rei-chan?" He had heard.

"Yes?" Rei had responded, a little bit irritatedly, his concentration on floating momentarily broken.

"So… umm, I really like you, like a lot." Came the reply.

"What? No it couldn't be. This can't be true, could it?" Rei had remembered thinking. Before he could respond though, he found himself sinking, his concentration on floating fully broken.

"Hey, Rei-chan?" Nagisa had asked. "Rei? Are you okay?" He said, a little bit more worriedly, standing up as he did so. Rei was nowhere to be found. Nagisa looked down and found Rei flailing helplessly under the water. Taking a deep breath, he dived down, wrapping his arms around Rei's torso and pulling him up to the surface.

Rei broke the surface of the water with a gasp, coughing and spluttering, from the water or from the confession, Rei wasn't quite sure. Taking a couple deep, shaky breaths, Rei shouted "I like you too!" as Nagisa laughed happily.

Rei still remembered their first kiss. It had been Nagisa's birthday and Rei had taken Nagisa out for lunch. The two of them had shared a slice of strawberry cake together, feeding each other at the insistence of Nagisa. Rei went along with the suggestion just to humor the birthday boy.

"This day's been so much fun Rei-chan." Nagisa had said.

"Good." Rei had replied, shoving his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, happy to have made Nagisa happy.

"I just think we're missing something." Nagisa stated.

"And what would that be?" Rei had inquired.

"I think you should kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me." Nagisa chirped, smiling happily up at Rei.

Rei sighed, then kissed Nagisa on the cheek.

"Is that good enough for you?" Rei asked.

"Come on Rei-chan that wasn't even a real kiss." Nagisa whined.

Rei's face turned as pink as the cake on the plate. "Fine." He huffed.

"Set 'K' for 'kiss'…" Rei began thinking to himself, working out the calculations for the right kiss.

"Please don't tell me you're calculating this." Nagisa said, grabbing Rei by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down. Their noses bumped together before their mouths finally collided with each other with the clacking of teeth. Rei pulled away quickly.

"That wasn't beautiful at all. Not what I had expected." Rei sulked.

"How about we try that again?" Nagisa suggested, leaning in closer. This time, Rei cooperated and closed the distance, meeting Nagisa's lips more gently this time.

Rei remembered how soft Nagisa's lips were, how he had tasted like strawberry cake, how he could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He could still remember how his eyes fluttered closed as he reached to run his fingers through Nagisa's soft blond hair.

That had been a remarkable day indeed, Rei remarked to himself, bringing his mind back to the present. He still honestly had such a hard time believing that someone as wonderful as Nagisa had come into his life. He'd swim the entire ocean for Nagisa if it meant that it would make him happy, despite the fact that he had nearly drowned in it before. The way that the smaller blond boy had such an effect on him that could make him want to do such illogical things just to make his boyfriend happy made him simultaneously frustrated and overjoyed.

Speak of the devil…

"Hey! Rei-chan!" Nagisa shouted cheerfully, making his way over to where Rei was sitting at the train platform. Nagisa stopped next to Rei, but instead of sitting next to him, Nagisa, ever the exhibitionist, opted to sit on Rei's lap instead. Nagisa would take every opportunity to show the world that Rei was his and he was Rei's. He probably also made such public displays of affection just to see the cute blush that would spread across Rei's face.

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei exclaimed, his face turning a bright shade of pink. "Not here!"

"And why not?" Nagisa said, pouting slightly.

"Because people are looking." Rei responded, looking away and readjusting his glasses.

"Then let them look." Nagisa said, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Rei's hair as brought their faces closer for a kiss. Rei's thoughts jumbled as they always did when his lips met with Nagisa's.

Two polar opposites, but both work completely in harmony, completing and complementing each other. If it was true that opposites attract, Rei wouldn't have it any other way, he mused to himself as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, smiling against Nagisa's lips as he did so.

* * *

A/N: this fic is the combination of about three prompts. One on the kinkmeme , a really adorable headcanon by tumblr user 8oo "http(:) / 8oo . tumblr post/56446279907/i-like-to-imagine-their-confessio n-was-like-rei" and a summer creative writing prompt for school stating "Create a story in which two very different kinds of people are somehow able to get together." Put all three together and I suddenly had a desire to write this oh so very much. To everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed this (especially to you, kinkmeme anon, I know I went a little bit off topic in this fic).

Ordinarily I don't write with Japanese honorifics but gdi those two are so cute and the fact that those two use such terms of endearment towards each other just makes me want to curl up into a happy ball of feels.

Also I'm going to forget that the ending of episode 5 ever happened. (I wrote this before I saw episode 5)


End file.
